Zero's Fairy Tail Adventure
by Wolfthezero
Summary: ***This is NOT a story about Brain/Zero. This Zero is of my own creation*** This is a story about a 17 year old boy named Zero and his entrance into the most powerful guild in Fiore, Fairy Tail!
1. Chapter 1

"Welcome to Fairy Tail" said Mirajane as the young man walked in. "Can I help you?" she asked. The young man was covered in a cloak and a hood. It was hard to make out any real detail on him. He looked as though he had been lost in a desert for a week and had finally found civilization.

"Yes ma'am. Thank you. Can I perhaps have some water." he said weakly as he put the money on the counter. His hand looked dirty and was bandaged around the knuckles and palm. His breath seemed to almost wheeze.

"Sure thing, one moment." said Mira with her usual upbeat voice. But you could tell by the way she hurried to get the stranger his water she was concerned. Mira wasn't stupid by any means and she could see there was something wrong with him.

"Thank you miss." wheezed the young man as he took a sip and collapsed on the floor." He hit with a thud that made everyone turn around who wasn't already looking at him.

"Quick, help me get him the infirmary! Someone fetch Wendy!" ordered Mira. Macao and Wakaba grabbed him and helped her carry him to the infirmary. As they set him down she could see he was breathing, a good sign she thought. She began to check his temperature and found it was fine as well. He just seemed to be unconscious. Wendy arrived a few minutes later and preformed her healing magic on him.

"He should be fine. He just seemed to be dehydrated passed out from the heat. Give him a lot of water tomorrow and he should be fine." said Wendy happily. Wendy is always happy to help, which is good because she is needed quite frequently. "Do you know who he is?" asked Wendy.

"No." said Mira, "He has no identification or mark of any guild if he is a wizard. But we have no idea who he is." explained Mira. She began to wonder who he is. She finally could see what he looked like. He was very tan and sunburnt. He was scarred on his hands and chest. He wasn't very muscular, but that was from the malnutrition. His hair was short cut and looked like it hadnt been cleaned in a while. He looked over all like he had been on a journey from across the country. For now she let him rest.


	2. Chapter 2

"Huh?" said the young man as he woke up in a bed. "A bed? I haven't slept in one of these for a while." said the man groggily. He looked at the fresh bandages and the pitcher of water next to his bed. Then he noticed the woman.

"Good morning!" she said cheerily. She was very pretty with her white hair and blue eyes. "I'm Mirajane and I am the one who brought you the water yesterday before you passed out. How are you feeling?" Mira informed.

"Oh! I remember you, you were the very nice pretty lady! Oops, sorry. And I am fine thanks to you. You did bring me here right?" babbled the drowsy young man. He instantly composed himself and appeared serious and lighthearted at the same time. "I'm Zero, good to meet you Miss Mirajane! Now where can I find a guild called Fairy Tail?" said Zero

"Well this is Fairy Tail. You walked in here and didn't know what this building was?" asked Mira giggling. She saw him get a little red in the cheeks.

"No, yesterday I was out of it. I have been on a two week long journey across Clover canyon to get to Magnolia and what was supposed to take three days turned into two weeks when I got lost. I haven't eaten or drunken anything substantial in about a week and a half. Speaking of which I am starving, literally. Do you have anything to eat around here?" explained Zero as his stomach let out a loud growl.

"Sure! I'll be right back!" said Mirajane cheerfully. She left to get some food and leave him to drink. She was happy to help him and didn't really mind at all, even though Zero thought of himself as a burden.

"That was weird. I am usually so polite and composed. But then again I haven't been around a human being in two weeks so I guess I just let it slip. Well I should get cleaned up today, I'm a mess. At least I was able to cut my hair, kinda." said Zero to himself. He felt bad that he was worrying Mira even though he didn't know her.

"I'm back!" she said sing-songily and had a meal that could feed a family of 4. "I hope this is enough to fill you up but if you need more I can make some." she said smiling at him.

"Uh. This will fine Miss Mira. Thank you" said Zero before he ate. He said his blessing and dug in. The food was some of the best he had ever tasted. It was better than any five-star restaurant he had ever been to (which is a grand total of two). In an hours time he had eaten everything and drunken 3 pitchers of water. "Ahh! Thank you Mira! I will have to find some way to make it up too. Oh, i know!" said Zero. he fished around in his bag and found a necklace made of gems and jewels from all over the country. "I was making this from my mother before she died. I want you to have it." said Zero.

"I couldn't take something like that for all I did. i just made you a meal and cared for you. You keep it, i couldn't take it." said Mira embarrassed. It was a beautiful necklace and she did want it but she didn't want to take it from him.

"Mira, who else am I going to give it too? And you saved my life so I think my mother would want you to have it. besides I want you to take it. I f you don't I'll just throw it away." said Zero dangling it over the trashcan.

"Okay, I'll take it. but only because you insisted on it." said Mira. She was happy that she could have the necklace. It was beautiful and she loved the way it sparkled in the sunlight.

"Now, where is old Uncle Macky?" asked Zero getting out of bed.


	3. Chapter 3

"You're who now!" exclaimed Master Makarov. He stared at the boy in disbelief.

"Quit playing jokes on me, Rob never had any kids!" said Master. He didn't want to believe it, but in the back of his mind and heart he knew it was true.

"Well sir I can't prove it but Mr. Shitou came and told me and my mom he was my grandpa when I was real little. I choose to believe it. But I guess I have not real proof. But I do know this. My dad before he died told me that my grandpa was taken to an island and forced into slavery in the stead of some children. I found out later that a man named Rob did the exact same thing. So that's how I know its true." said Zero very seriously.

Makarov was speechless. He knew this also to be true from the account of Erza and Shitou. "So, is that all you came here for. A visit?" asked Makarov a little flustered. He quickly composed himself and looked in Zero in the eyes. "Or did you come here to be a Fairy Tail wizard?" he asked in a deadly serious tone.

"I came to be Fairy Tail wizard, and follow in my grandfathers footsteps. Do what my father could not. Will you have me in your guild?" said Zero. The office the were in was dead silent for a full minute. The Master stared Zero down, who matched the gaze unflinching.

"Okay." said the Master in his usual goofy manner. Zero fell over in astonishment. "Lets get you a mark and you'll be done. Would you like us to throw a party?" said Makarov getting out the magic stamp that would mark Zero as a Fairy Tail wizard.

"No, can we do that tomorrow. I have some business to take care of today, but tomorrow we can go all out." said Zero getting the stamp on right shoulder blade. He was so full of excitement that if he wasn't so composed he would have looked like a fool in front of the Master.

"Yes we can make that work. Do you mind if I ask why you want to postpone it?" asked Makarov. He was curious as to why a newcomer wouldn't want a party their first day.

"Oh, I have to go get some new clothes. Oh and I'm gonna get in a fight with someone on Team Natsu. See ya later Uncle Macky." said Zero coolly as he walked out of the office. Master Makarov stared in disbelief. A wizard on his first day was going to fight the strongest team in the strongest guild in the country.

"I sure hope I don't have to bury him tomorrow. that would be the shortest time anyone has ever been in the guild." said Makarov taking a deep swig of the ale in his flask.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Miss Mira, what do you think of my new clothes?" asked Zero as he showed of his new clothes. He spent almost the last of his money on a white button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, some khaki pants, leather belt, and leather dress shoes.

"You sure do clean up nice, in a figurative and literal sense. And call me Mira." said Mira. She noticed Zero had bathed so he looked a lot better. The only visible bandages were the ones still on his blistered knuckles.

"Thanks, that bath felt great. So when will they get here you think?" asked Zero impatiently. He was pumped for his fight with the legendary Team Natsu. He has waited for the day for about a year now.

"It will probably be another hour or so, so why don't you go find some one to talk too. Make some friends." suggested Mira. It wasn't that she didn't want to talk to him, she just wanted him to make some friends.

"Great idea Miss, I mean Mira. I'll go talk with that big fella over there. Hey, Big Man let me buy you a drink!" said Zero as he went over to Elfman. Mira giggled when Elfman smiled for at being called "Big Man" and accept Zero's invitation. She was happy for him.

"So you're the new guy huh? Welcome to Fairy Tail!" said Macao after finishing a beer. "You gonna go on a job soon?" he asked. Macao wasn't always interested in the newcomers, but this kid struck him as interesting.

"If all goes well, I hope to on one today. I have already found the perfect one. Three hundred thousand jewel. I think I can finish it in time for dinner." said Zero jokingly. The whole table erupted in laughter. Wakaba, Macao, and Elfman all realized that they liked this kid.

"You might be a man, but not that much of a man. I don't think even I could finish a job like that in a day. With money like that it has to be a monster hunt job, right?" said Elfman.

"Yeah, its taking care a couple Vulcan and a Blizzardvern. I will probably leave today after my date." said Zero. The table roared with laughter. But this time Zero looked serious.

"Who's your date? Mira? you too have been pretty chummy today." asked Macao jokingly. Elfman stopped laughing.

"You're not going out with my sister are you?" asked Elfman in a serious tone. The table got quiet. Elfman stared Zero down.

"Don't get me wrong, Mira is a great, nice, and pretty girl. But no it is not with her. I wouldn't do that to you Elfman." said Zero looking Elfman in the eyes. Elfman sighed in relief. "Plus we met yesterday. We haven't developed much of a relationship." lied zero as he winked at Mira. Mira smiled at him as she touched the necklace.

"So spit it out, who is it your meeting today?" Macao asked Zero. And almost as if on cue their answer came. The door busted open and Team Natsu walked in.

"We're back!" said Natsu as he walked in and went up to the bar. Lucy and Happy followed behind. Next were Erza and Gray. "So Mira anything interesting happen while we were away?" he asked.

"Well we got a new member, his name is.." said Mira as zero got up and introduced himself.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Zero and I am the newest edition to the Fairy Tail family. Pleased to meet you. Natsu I presume?" said Zero holding out his hand. He waited for Natsu to shake his hand, but it didn't happen.

"You smell like you went without bathing for a few weeks and then bathed today." said Natsu. Zero laughed. Lucy and Gray's jaw dropped at the rudeness. Erza proceeded to beat Natsu.

"That's quite the nose you have there. That is true. I was lost in Clover Canyon for two weeks prior to today. I admire your intuition." said Zero chuckling. "You must be the lovely Celestial wizard, Lucy." said Zero as he kissed Lucy's hand. Lucy was a mixture of weirded out and flattered.

"Uh, pleased to make your acquaintance." Lucy said with a smile. She enjoyed the change of pace of being treated like a lady. Unlike when she is around Natsu and Gray.

"And this must be Erza. I will ask which you prefer. Hand shake or I kiss your hand?" said Zero smoothly. He said it where it was respectful, and not like he was hitting on her.

"A handshake will suffice." said Erza extending her hand. Zero reached down and kissed her hand. This took Erza by surprise and she didn't have time to react before it was over. "Don't pull that again." she said pulling back her hand blushing.

"And you must Gray, the famous unbeatable Ice Maker. I heard you beat your fellow pupil who was the elder and favored to win. Its nice to meet you." said Zero as he shook Gary's hand.

"Its ah, nice to meet you too." said Gray uneasily. He was waiting to see if Erza was going to lash out at the new guy but it seemed like she was going to let it go.

"Is there something we can help you with?" asked Erza, her voice and face returned to normal. She looked him over seeing she recognized him but she had never seen him before.

"Yes actually, there is. I want to fight one of you. Will you accept?" asked Zero. There was no trace of laughter or joke in his voice. He was dead serious. Wakaba dropped his pipe. Macao dropped his mug. Cana stopped drinking.


	5. Chapter 5

"You want to WHAT!" shouted Lucy. "But you know that we are the strongest team in Fairy Tail, right?" she asked. She was worried for Zero's metal health. here she thought she had found another mentally stable member of Fairy Tail.

"Yes, I am aware. But the question is who will fight me? Here I will make it interesting. If I lose I will give you this." said Zero as he held up a key. It was on of the Twelve Golden Keys of the Zodiac. "This is Libra. If I am correct you, Lucy, have quite the collection of these. If the one who fights me beats me, I will give this to you Lucy." said Zero.

"And if you win? What's the catch?" asked Gray who was immediately thinking the worst. "What do you get out of this?" he asked. Erza nodded.

"Nothing, I get nothing. This is a win-win for me. If I win it is good practice and if I lose I get practice and Miss Lucy get another key." says zero shrugging. Then Lucy tried out her "feminine charm" by lowering the zipper on her shirt.

"You sure you just can't give it to me, please?" said Lucy in her sexy voice. She bent down a little to reveal more of her cleavage. She also giggled al little and waited for a reply.

"Miss Lucy, your are very beautiful but I cant part with this key simply because you show off some cleavage. But if you feel the need to continue I wont stop you." said Zero bluntly. It pained him to do so, because she is very attractive and this could have made a relationship form. But he thought she might respect him more if he didn't crumble like a dirty perv.

"Oh! It was just hot in here. Your to full of yourself. its not like I was hitting on you or anything." retracted Lucy embarrassed. She quickly zipped up her shirt and sunk back behind the others.

"I'll fight you. And when I win, you'll give the key to Lucy?" asked Erza. She downed the drink she was holding and then stared Zero down. She waited for a reply.

"If you win I would be more than happy to give this key to Miss Lucy, Miss Erza. So you will fight me, now? I hate to catch you right off a job but I am a little eager." said Zero. He got that serious tone again.

"Yes, lets go outside the guild though on the cliff if you don't mind. I would hate to ruin the main hall again." said Erza walking to the back door. Zero followed right behind her. Everyone in the guild went outside to witness the event about to unfold.


	6. Chapter 6

"You sure you want to do this. Once we start I intend to finish this. And don't expect me to hold back because your new." explained Erza before that began. She was being kind by warning him.

"I am fully aware. I want you to go all out. I wont hold back either. Ladies first." said Zero as he bowed. Everyone snickered, some at the humor of bowing to Erza and some at the beating they thought Zero was gonna get.

"Okay, you were warned. REEQUIP!" shouted Erza. "Heaven's Wheel armor!" she shouted. The beauty and power of the armor was almost palpable. Erza rushed at Zero. He didn't move. She got with in a foot of him when it happened.

"Frozen Fist of the Ice Dragon!" said Zero as he hit Erza head on. She went flying back. "Frozen Breath of the Ice Dragon!" shouted Zero as he ran at Erza. The attack hit head on.

"Damn. So he's a Dragon Slayer. Okay lets switch it up. REEQUIP!" said Erza to herself. She changed into her Purgatory Armor. "Have a taste of this!" she said as she rushed him again.

"Diamond Talons of the Earth Dragon!" shouted Zero as he jumped out of the way to avoid her attack and counter with the Diamond Talons. Erza took the full damage. She was astonished.

"What are you!" Erza asked Zero. He just looked at her. Shot his hand out inches away from her face. She flinched. next thing she knew he was pulling her up and dusting her off.

"I won't fight an opponent that is on the ground. Normally I don't even fight women. But I heard you are the strongest i accepted it against my usual code. Do you wish to continue?" said Zero with a smile on his face.

"No, I think we are done here. I don't think I can beat you, today." said Erza sounding defeated. Lucy, Gray, Happy, and Natsu ran over to her.

"Are you okay, he didn't hurt you to bad did he?" asked Gray looking over her body for a serious injury. Lucy and Happy went to get Wendy. Natsu just stared at Zero, not angry or anything. just stared.

"Are you a Dragon Slayer?" asked Natsu. "And where did you learn two types of Dragon Slayer techniques? Were you raised by two dragons?" he asked. He wanted answers.

"Here, I have to go on a job. Bring your whole team to the restaurant in town and I will meet you there at nine o'clock sharp. I will answer all of your questions there. tell everyone to dress nicely." said Zero as he ran to the taxi waiting for him.


	7. Chapter 7

"Its almost nine, where is he?" asked Lucy at the table with Erza, Gray, Happy, and Natsu. She was wearing a blue dress with white frills on the straps. Erza was in her reequip Rose dress and white gloves. Gray wore a red button up shirt and his usual pants. Natsu wore the same thing he always wears. "I thought Zero asked us to dress nice Natsu." said Lucy.

"This isn't nice? Your mean Lucy." mumbled Natsu eating breadsticks. they were at the new restaurant in town "8 Island" which turns into a fancy dining at nighttime. It was nine o'clock exactly.

"Here I am, sorry I kept you waiting. The job took longer than I thought. Those Vulcans were stubborn. So I am now here to answer any question you may have." said Zero as he walked to the table. He was in a new suit that looked similar to Loke's Lucy thought.

"Answer my questions from before. How did you learn two types of Dragon Slayer moves?" asked Natsu. Everyone at the table was silent, they wanted to know too.

"Well I am actually not a Dragon Slayer at all. I have never even seen a dragon." said Zero plainly. "I use a type of magic called Mimicry. It allows me use any magic i have seen. But I have to experience it to learn it. I cant just watch the wizard fight with it or look at a picture. I have to be there and understand the mechanics of the move. And before you ask, no I wasn't trying to learn Erza's Reequip magic." explained Zero. The table went silent again.

"So you have fought these Dragon Slayers I presume?" asked Erza not missing a beat. She wanted to learn Zero's true motives. He looked so calm in the middle of all these deep delving questions.

"Yes, sadly they died though. I didn't kill them. But I witnessed it and tried dearly to help them. But in the end they used up too much magical power and were defeated. Most Dragon Slayers have too much pride to let most anyone help them, so the two I learned my techniques from both died for their pride." said Zero with a saddening tone. It was obvious he was close to them. Erza figured it was best not to pry anymore on that subject. "Oh I almost forgot, here Lucy." said Zero digging in his pocket. He pulled out the Libra Key. He handed it to Lucy with a smile on his face.

"But you won. You don't have to give me this." said Lucy pushing away the key. She wanted it but thought it wouldn't feel right to take it.

"Lucy, I want you to have it. I didn't win that fight. It was a draw as far as I'm concerned. Also I can't use it. You would be the best person I can think of to give it too." said Zero as he put it in Lucy's hand and closed it so she couldn't give it back. Lucy blushed.

"Th..thank you." she said as she looked at her new key. She now has nine of the twelve Golden Zodiac Keys. Zero looked at Natsu who was stuffing his face with more of the breadsticks. He reached into his bag and pulled out a small box.

"Here you go Natsu. These are Fireballs. You throw them in the ground and the erupt into flames that last about 3 minutes each. This should help you since you can eat fire to power up your Dragon Slayer magic." said Zero as he threw one on the floor and just like he said it burst into flames the size of a small campfire. Natsu quickly ate the fire before it caused a problem.. Zero handed Natsu the box.

"Thanks, these will come in handy when there isn't any fire around." said Natsu genuinely happy with his gift. This made him less wary of Zero, but did not earn complete trust. Erza still looking at zero unblinking trying to figure out his ulterior motives. zero got up and walked away from the table and went to the door where he had placed a rather large item wrapped in cloth. He unwrapped it and it was a gleaming sliver broadsword with a ornate hilt and cross-guard. The hilt was leather-bound and had many symbols branded on it. The cross-guard had a decorative spiral pattern to it.

"And here Miss Erza, this is for you. I saw it in a curio shop on my way back to Magnolia and thought you might like it. It is said to be enchanted and will never break or crack." said Zero as he presented it to Erza. "I hope it can be of some use to you. Take it as an apology for being so unnecessarily rough in our sparring match today." said Zero with a sincere look on his face. Erza hesitated to take it, but eventually grabbed hold of it. it felt lighter than it looked and she could hold it one handed.

"Thank you. Now I have a question before you bestow any more gifts on us. (Gray mumbles "Oh, me and Happy I don't get a present.") Why are you being so nice? I will ask you directly because I cannot sense any, what are your ulterior motives? And be honest with me." said Erza bluntly. Zero didn't flinch. he sighed and sat down.

"I have two. The first is that I hear you knew my grandfather and I want to know what he was like. The second I will tell you after we have discussed him." said Zero as he stared at Erza over crossed fingers.

"What was your grandfather's name, I'll tell you if I know him and what I can about him?" said Erza trying to think of all the older men she had com across in her lifetime and on the jobs she had done.

"His name was Rob. He was enslaved on the island you were on and was forced to construct the R-system." said Zero seriously. Erza dropped the sword. Her jaw dropped as she remembered the kind od man she thought of as her own grandfather. The man who saved her life and made her want to join Fairy Tail. The table went silent as Erza choked out a reply.

"Gandpa Rob..." she said to herself. She couldn't believe it.


	8. Chapter 8

"So wait, does that make you two cousins?" asked Happy. This was the first thing he had said since Zero had arrived. He was flying in the background and was met with a death glare from Lucy telling him "Shut Up!" so he sank back down to his plate of fish.

"I guess it does. I am happy my grandfather was able to help you and the children in that prison. I am truly grateful you were able to get to know him. So what was he like, Cousin Erza?" said zero with a wink. Erza looked up with a few tears rolling out her eyes.

"He is one of the kindest men I have ever met in my life. He taught me about Fairy Tail and how to be a strong, independent person. He taught me the importance of friendship and love, and what it can do to make even the bleakest situations bearable. He was a great man. You should be proud to be his grandson. I am proud to call myself his granddaughter, even if I am not linked to him by blood." said Erza wiping away the tears on her face. She smiled at Zero, the first time she had done so.

"Erza, I cannot tell you how happy this has made me. I do feel proud that I am related to him. My only regret is that I did not get a chance to meet him." said Zero as tears rolled out of his eyes. "I apologize for my appearance. it is not proper to let your emotions out in public. Please forgive me." said Zero. Just then Natsu punched Zero out of his chair. Natsu got up and picked Zero up by his collar.

"You should stop all this apologizing. You have done nothing wrong. I wont let you on my team if you don't quit that!" said Natsu grinning from ear to ear. "That was your second motive for fighting Erza and Taking us to dinner. You want to join us. Right?" said Natsu letting Zero down. "Prove to me you can handle it!" said Natsu. Then Zero's hand shot out at Natsu's gut and his knee connected with Natsu's face. Zero picked up the winded Natsu by his collar.

"That good enough?" he asked also grinning. Natsu and Zero started laughing loudly and looked at the rest of the team. They all were stunned at the what they had just seen. Not only had Natsu punched the newest member of Fairy Tail in a restaurant, but the newbie punched back.

"Any objections?" asked Natsu over his laughter. The Lucy, Gray, and Happy shook their heads and laughed along with them. Erza stood up, walked over to Zero and decked him. Zero went through the wall of the restaurant. Erza helped him get up after shaking off the dust and rubble. Zero was smiling.

"Welcome to the team, Cousin." she said smiling. They all laughed until Mr. Shitou chased them out of him restaurant. Zero promised to fix the wall tomorrow and this seemed to clam Mr. Shitou down but they were banned from the restaurant for the next month.

"So where are you staying tonight? Do you have a room at a inn in tow=n or have you fund a place too live yet?" asked Gary. He was completely stripped down to his underwear.

'No, I haven't. Yesterday I was in the infirmary and today i got back so late I haven't found a place. Its about 10:45 now so I don't know if I can find a place. i have a tent thought so I'll be fine." said Zero laughing at his folly.

'Well why can't he stay with Lucy for the night? We do it all the time." said Natsu thinking out loud. Lucy quickly hit him.

"Because its only a one bedroom house, that's what he can't stay. Stop inviting people to my house!" said Lucy. She then looked at Zero. He looked kind of sad, she caved. "I guess you could stay at my house for tonight, you are a team mate and we should help each other out. Right?" said Lucy with a smile.

"Are you sure? I don't want to be a burden." said Zero. He was always so polite. Too polite. It made Lucy feel more sorry for him.

"Yes, I am sure. I want to help you. Plus I still owe you for the key you gave me." said Lucy holding the key up in the light. Zero smiled and thanked Lucy for her generousness. The two walked off to her house as the rest broke off and went to their respective houses. "So where are you from Zero, what made you come all the way to Magnolia?" asked Lucy trying to make conversation.

"I am from Oak Town originally, when I lived with my mom and my dad. My dad was a mage in the Phantom Lord Guild and hew was always away. He died when I was about six, rivals from one of the Dark Guilds came into my house and killed him. My mother was luckily not home so she survived.

We then moved to Clover Town where I lived and practiced magic under a local hermit. My mom died about five years ago and I have been on my own ever since. It hasn't been easy, but I have you know." said Zero solemnly. Lucy blushed, he had her now? What did that mean. "I have you, Erza, and Natsu. I'm not sure if Gray like me or not, but I hope to gain his friendship." said Zero. Lucy sighed, for a second she thought he was hitting on her. "So what about you?" asked Zero.

"Well..." said Lucy. She proceeded to tell him about her past, her mother, her father, and her running away from home. She talked about all the friends she made and spirits she has gathered. Zero listened intently and before they knew it they were at her front door. "Here we are." she said. The two walked in and Zero set his bag down on the couch. He proceeded to take off his coat. "You can give me your clothes. I can wash them for you." she offered.

"Lucy you are already doing too much for me. I am a little uneasy taking your gifts though. I do not want your pity Lucy. I understand I am overly polite, especially to women. but my mother told me right before she died, 'Always treat everyone with respect Zero, especially girls. Okay?' and then she died in my arms." said Zero as a tear rolled out of his eye. Lucy felt awful. "I will end being polite to Natsu and other males in Fairy Tail. But I will never stop being polite to you and Erza. Or any woman for that matter. Please find it in your heart to forgive me for that. If it bothers you I will try not to talk too much." said Zero as more tears streamed down his face.

"Zero...I had no idea. it doesn't bother me that much, honest. I actually enjoy it. It is a nice change of pace from Natsu and Gray." Said Lucy as she put her hand on his back. He looked so different than the confident Zero who challenged Erza to a fight. He now looked like a sad lost boy.

"No, its time to stop being this way. I will stop being polite and be respectful at the same time. I will learn to do it. I will have it down in the morning." said Zero wiping the tears from his face. His face instantly changed into the confident one again. "Lucy, can I use your tub?" he asked. Lucy got up and showed him where it was. He bathed and then realized he had no other clothes than the ones in the laundry tub. Lucy remembered she had some of Gray's underwear in her house she washed and was going to return to him. "Do I want to know?" Zero asked while putting them on.

"No, its a long story. Don't get the wrong idea or anything. Gray just likes to strip." said Lucy walking into the bathroom in a towel. Zero immediately shut his eyes and walked out of the room. His weakness, the female body. Lucy decided realized this and got an awful idea. "Hey Zero I seem to have left me underwear in my room, can you bring here for me?" she asked in the sexy voice she used on Zero earlier.

"Uh, I can just close my eyes when you come out and you can go to your room. Man I'm tired time for bed!" said Zero jumping on the couch covering his head with the pillow.

"Oh please! " she said in that seductive voice again. She was enjoying embarrassing him after what he said to her earlier about her cleavage.

"Uh okay! I'll do it." said Zero as he went into her room, The underwear he found on her bed looked like something that you might find in a stripper's dresser. He walked closer to the bathroom door he heard giggling coming from inside. He opened the door and said "Here you GO!" He saw Virgo in tub bathing Lucy and the last thing he heard before he passed out with blood coming out his nose was "He liiiiikes you!" from Virgo.


	9. Chapter 9

Zero woke up early the next morning on the bathroom floor. Lucy wasn't up yet so he decided to do something nice for her. "Ahh! *Yawn* Good morning Zero." said Lucy as she walked out into the living room. "What's that I smell?" she asked. As she walked into the kitchen she saw a giant breakfast waiting for her. Pancakes, eggs, sausage, bacon, the works. "Did you make all this?" she asked sitting down.

"No, Virgo helped out a lot. Isn't that right?" said Zero. Sure enough Virgo was sitting at the table next to Zero.

"Yes, it was very easy. All I did was go to the store and pick up some ingredients. Is it to your liking Princess?" said Virgo pouring Lucy some orange juice.

"How did Virgo get here!" asked Lucy with a mouthful of pancake. She was confused. Can Zero use his magic to summon Celestial Spirirts?

"To tell the truth, she came here on her own power. She asked what I was doing and wanted to help." said Zero. "Well thank you for the hospitality Lucy. I must be on my way. Natsu stopped by and said that he and Happy had found a great place for me live. I also need to go clothes shopping, and should probably return Gray his underwear. Have a good day." said Zero as he got up and left. Lucy waved goodbye as her mouth was full of the food Zero had prepared. After she finished eating and had gotten dressed, she realized it was the end of the month. She left to go ask for an extension from here landlord.

"Actually a gentleman came buy not too long ago and paid off your whole months rent. Is he your boyfriend or something?" informed the Landlord. Lucy smiled as she left his office. Zero was a liar, he was still too polite to Lucy.


	10. Chapter 10

"Why are you dressed so weird?" asked Gray who was sitting at the bar next to Zero. He was commenting on why Zero chose a white button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, khaki pants, leather belt, and leather dress shoes.

"Well why are you barley dressed?" asked Zero who was commenting on how Gray was on nothing but underwear. Gray yelled and put his clothes back on. Gray liked this guy. It had taken a while but after a couple jobs and hanging out with him, he decided he liked Zero. Gray wasn't the only one though. Most of the women of Fairy Tail found it fun to talk about the new guy. Gray would see Cana and Levy staring at him from afar, and all the girls at Fairy Hills would talk about him in the baths and occasional sleepovers they would have, everyone except Erza who avoided the topic. Zero seemed to have grown on everyone, except Jet and Droy. They were jealous of the way Levy looked at Zero and they decided they wanted nothing to do with him.

"Hey Zero, what are you doing?" asked Lucy. Lucy was going on a job with Wendy, but Wendy was sick so she had the day off.

"Nothing much Lucy, would like to join me a Gray? We are just sitting and talking. Gray is telling me how every woman in Fairy Tail lusts after me, is this true?" said Zero with a smile on his face. Lucy blushed. She had heard the talks about him and had participated in some by saying she thought he was very nice. Levy even asked Lucy to find out what Zero thought of her.

"I don't know what you are talking about. Maybe they do that up at Fairy Hills but that's a game up there. Oh by the way, what do you think of Levy?" siad Lucy lying through her teeth.

"I think she is a very nice, intelligent, and respectful girl. She seems to have her values and morals in check and is a very dependable person. Also she not to bad on the eyes either. Overall I give her an eight." said Zero in that serious but lighthearted tone. It was like you knew what parts of his speech were serious and the other were jokingly.

"So what do I get on your scale?" asked Lucy timidly blushing. She said it in a way that could be written off as a joke, or serious. It was her ploy so if it went south she could say "I was just kidding" and play it off.

"Well, you sure you wanna know? You are by far the most beautiful girl in Fairy Tail. You have an air of confidence around you, yet you act so timid. You are cute beyond belief and know how to use what you were born with. And no I haven't forgot about the bathroom incident. You are a nine Lucy." said Zero in all sincerity. Mira, Gray, and everyone at the bar who could hear stopped what they were doing to see Lucy's next move.

"Who..who would be a ten?" asked Lucy with her head down.

"Oh hands down Mira or Erza." said Zero downing a beer. The next thing Zero felt was a hard knock to his head and the floor connecting with his face. Lucy with an angry face walking out of the guild and what Zero saw, as he was on the floor, was a single tear hit the floor as Lucy left. "Shit." said Zero before he was helped up by Gray.


	11. Chapter 11

"Lucy I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I overstepped my boundaries. Can you forgive me?" apologized Zero. Lucy was crying under the tree in the park. He ran his fingers through his short brown hair. "You really fucked up this time." he said under his breath.

"Its okay. I'm better now. I was just a little upset that you nonchalantly numbered my and other girls in Fairy Tail. You were joking right?" said Lucy through a sob. She was trying to get a hold of herself and needed some help.

"Lucy, I thought you knew me better than that. Well a couple months isn't really tat long of a time but still. I'm not like that. I only said that in the first place because Levy put you up to asking me what I thought of her." said Zero. he had an expert intuition and was very good at reading people actions.

"Okay, I just needed to hear that from you. I am all better now. Thank you. Will you walk me home?" asked Lucy. Zero agreed and walked her home, went inside and made her some tea. "Thank you." said Lucy smiling.

"Its no big deal. I am just sorry I caused this with a stupid joke. Do you want me to.." said Zero as Lucy leaned in closer. Her head was on his chest. He instinctively embraced her. "Lucy." he said. Lucy whispered "Did you mean what you said about me?" and then she fell asleep. Zero carried her to her bed and set her down. He pulled the sheet over her and left. He left a note on her pillow next to her head that read "Yes."

"So you two getting all lovey dovey huh?" said Gray who was waiting outside the door of Lucy's apartment. He made a kissy face and kissy noises in mockery. Zero flicked Gray's head and sent him into the canal Gray was standing on the edge of. "I guess I deserved that, but seriously. What's going on between you and Lucy?" asked Gray in a serious but inquisitive tone.

"I don't know. Every time I see her she blushes or asks me weird questions. I don't want to tear up the team but me and her need to straighten things out. So were only here to ask me that?" informed Zero. Gray tensed up.

"I wanted some advice. So its no secret that Juvia likes me. So what should I do? I mean I kinda like her but I like the relationship we have right now more. So I'm asking for dating advice I guess." said Gray. It took alot for Gray to say this so Zero decided to be honest with him.

"Tell you the truth, I've never had a girlfriend or even dated for that matter. The closest I have ever gotten to a date would be when I took you guys out to dinner. I was thinking of asking Levy out though, you think I should?" said zero plainly. Gray's mouth dropped.

"You have never been on a date! But you are so polite and all the girls love you!" said Gray. He couldn't believe it. "And I guess it couldn't hurt to ask Levy out. Lucy might freak though." said Gray.

"I think you should talk to Juvia about it. Let her know how you feel and you should both decide what is best for you." said Zero. Gray didn't like that idea, but it was worth a shot.

"Okay, but if you are wrong I'll let Juvia know who gave me the idea and she is pretty handy with that WaterLock." said Gray smiling. And with that, the two went their separate ways.


	12. Chapter 12

"So, can you believe its been almost a year since Zero joined Fairy Tail?" asked Gray. He was sitting at the bar next to Cana, Natsu, Lucy, and Erza. "I mean it feels like just a week ago he was challenging Erza to a fight." he said. Erza grumbled. She hadn't really gotten as close to Zero as the others on her team. She couldn't say why, even though they had saved each other countless times on jobs. She made a decision, she was going to get to know Zero better.

"Its a shame what happened to him and Levy though. Jet and Droy went to far on that one. They made a cute couple." said Mira getting behind the counter. Mira was talking about when Zero and Levy dated. They were happy for the most part, but Jet and Droy got jealous. They gave Zero bad advice on gifts for Levy. Zero got her a spider, a set of "Blockhead's Guide to..." books, and took her on a trip to a cave. All of these things terrified her and/or degraded her. She broke up with him that day. Zero proceeded to bet Jet and Droy senseless and Levy also got angry at him for that. Even when Zero tried to explain what happened she said she didn't want to hear it.

"I guess, but that means he is back on the market. Maybe I'll make a move on him." said Cana setting down her barrel. "Unless he's yours Lucy." she said teasing Lucy. Lucy blushed and quickly brushed the comment to the side.

"What are you talking about. How could anyone like him?" said Lucy trying to play off the attention that was on her. Cana felt bad so she changed the subject.

"So are you guys planning anything for him, a party?" asked Cana. She had heard Natsu talking about planning something for Zero, but she had no idea if that was just Natsu's wishful thinking or if there was any hard fact behind it.

"Yeah, I have something real special planned for him. It will be sure to knock him on his ass." said Natsu chuckling to himself. Well I have to go. Lisanna and I are going to the carnival. Do you and Juvia want to come Gray?" asked Natsu.

"Thanks for the offer, but Juvia is on a job. Plus why would I want to double date with you flame breath?" said Gray finishing his soda.

Natsu got up in his face.

"You got something to say to me!" said Natsu. The two started to bawl and this cheered Lucy up. This was at least something normal. not that she didn't like Zero in the team, it just felt surreal. Like she wasn't living the same life, like there was something she wasn't doing. "Oh well, I just have to trust that everything will work itself out." thought Lucy.

"Miss me?" asked Zero. He had just gotten back from a job with Wendy. He and Wendy have gotten closer, he was almost like an older brother to her. They often spend a lot of time together going to carnivals, parks, day-trips, and every now and then they have a sleepover. "Well that was an easy job. pretty good pay too." said Zero.

"Well I wouldn't say that Zero. The job was to catch a group of thieves, but it turned out to be a Dark Guild. Then you proceeded to beat all of them up and bring them all into custody. It was amazing." said Wendy. Charle let out a loud "Hmph" and this let everyone know that the mission went of without a hitch. Charle usually has a lot to say about mission and the things that could have gone better, but the fact she said nothing meant she was impressed.

"Oh it was nothing, there were only like sixty guys anyway. It wasn't that tough." said Zero laughing. The whole guild erupted with laughter. Zero seemed to be the only guy on par with Erza and Natsu. That's when something unexpected happened. Erza got up and punched Zero in the gut. Not seeing it coming Zero could do little but take the full force of the blow. Erza picked him, threw him over her shoulder and walked out of the guild.

"Okay, what the fuck just happened!" said Romeo. Everyone agreed with the young child of Macao. What indeed had just occurred?


	13. Chapter 13

Zero woke up on a cliff overlooking the sea. He was leaning on something hard and cold. He rubbed his eyes to see it was Erza's armor. She has him leaned up against her with her arm around him. She was smiling too. "Erza?" said Zero as he got the wind back in his lungs. Erza immediately composed herself and took her arm from around him. "Wanna tell me why you brought me here, and why you had to punch me to do it?" asked Zero.

"This is the place where when I had just joined Fairy Tail I came to cry and think. It is one of the only places I feel like I can really open up." said Erza solemnly. Zero understood what she wanted to do.

"Erza, what is it you want to talk about? Because up till now you haven't shown any genuine interest in me. Why now all of a sudden?" asked Zero. Erza was impressed by his intuition.

"For that exact reason. We know the basics about each other. I want to change that. On missions we work well together and we never fight. You aren't afraid of me, yet you still do what I say. I want more insight on you." confessed Erza. She was [pouring her heart out bit by bit and hope Zero would reciprocate.

"Erza, the answer to your questions is simple. I love you. There are six people in this world I would gladly lay my life down for. That is Lucy, Wendy, Natsu, Gary, Mira, and you Erza. You are like the sister I never had. Everyone in Fairy Tail is my family, but these six I am especially close to. I obey you because I love and respect you. I would never fear someone I love. Even though we have known each other for a year, and we don't do this much. I feel the same way about you I felt about my mother before she died. That is why we don't clash, that is why I obey you, and that is why I have respected your wish to keep your distance for me." said Zero. This immense out pour of emotion shocked Erza. She had not expected him to be so open and honest. She immediately as if on cue began to weep. Zero embraced her, and comforted her.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. It is just so hard for me to let people into my life. I just..." cried Erza through sobs. She was happy and sad at the same. Today she had lost a part of herself, and found a new one. Attached to the new piece, she had found a brother.

"Erza, I don't want you to change. I want you to be the same as before we had this conversation. But just interact with me. talk to me. Be my sister. And I will work hard for you, and try to be a good brother." said Zero. He held Erza tighter and let her cry it all out before he walked her home. And thus was Zero's family. He had his two sisters Erza and Wendy, his brother Natsu, his mother Mira, and his best friend Gray. But what did that make Lucy? Zero then sad the same thing Lucy said to herself when confronted with a life changing problem, "I guess it will work itself out."


	14. Chapter 14

"Okay, where are we going again?" asked Natsu. The group was walking to the train station for their next job. Erza decided that they had done enough resting and wanted to go do a job. She had picked the job out herself, it was an S class mission. Natsu in the excitement had forgotten that they were heading into Clover Canyon. The job was to kill a tribe of monsters living in a network of caves under the canyon. Thirty villagers in the last week who went to find food have gone missing. Erza couldn't pass up this job, killing monsters was her specialty.

"We are going to Clover canyon you dolt. Jeez do you ever listen when we have meetings." said Gray. Natsu would have retaliated but soon they were on the train. Natsu immediately hunkered down in a sturdy chair.

"Here Natsu. Eat this." said Zero as he pulled out a vile of pills from his bag. Natsu without thinking ate one and went back to waiting for the train to move. The train lurched forward and Natsu flinched, but the sickness didn't come. He couldn't believe it.

"What was that you gave him?" asked Lucy curiously. Every time she had been in a vehicle with Natsu he would get sick. But now he looked fine.

"Its a medicine called Troia. It works to ward off motion sickness for a full 24 hours. I have a vile of about a hundred pills so Natsu can ride at ease. I can also make them with my magic, I learned from a healer in a town I passed through and now I can make them too." said Zero with a smile. Lucy admired how he liked to help the team in any way he could.

"Thanks a million!" shouted Natsu as he ran around the car. "So this is what riding a train feels like. Its great!" he said before Erza grabbed him by the earlobe and yanked him into his seat.

"Natsu, enjoy the ride from your seat." Erza said in a plain but stern voice. Gray laughed forgetting that Natsu can now move and got a slugged in the face. Erza quickly broke up the fight and promised to make them eat their teeth if they didn't cut it out. The arrived quickly at Clover Town and used Erza's magic car to get to the canyon faster than they would walking. "Okay, we will split up into groups. We can cover more ground that way. Zero, do you know telepathy?" said Erza.

"Yeah, just the basics. I can transmit, receive, and host messages to everyone." said Zero. This was all Erza needed.

"Okay, Lucy you are with Zero. Gray you are with me. Happy, go with Natsu. We will all enter different parts of the cave and Zero will keep the telepathy open and if you find monsters tell us and we will come running. Fight until we get there. Everyone clear?" explained Erza.

"Aye!" everyone yelled. And with that each team went into their own cave. Lucy had Zero pick the one with the most light, but they still needed torches. "Here hold my bag." said Zero as he handed Lucy his bag. "Open it up and you will find some pre-made torches. Hold them up above your head." said Zero. Lucy did as she was asked and Zero made two fireballs and threw them at the torches.

"That was a little over-the-top don't you think?" said Lucy giggling. She couldn't help but laugh around Zero, just something about him made her feel at ease even in this creepy cave. The duo walked farther down the cavern and saw no evidence anything lived here. There were no claw marks, bones, droppings, or anything that suggested life. "EWWW! What just hit my head" said Lucy as she pulled some gunky, wet substance out of her hair. Zero quickly tackled her to the ground. "What the hell was that for!" yelled Lucy angrily. Zero jumped up and attacked the darkness of the ceiling.

"Frozen Roar of the Ice Dragon!" shouted Zero as he shot out a freezing wave of air and icicles at the ceiling. The next thing Lucy heard was a horrible squeal and a loud thud. Zero made another fireball to reveal the source of the substance that was in Lucy's hair. It was a horrible looking giant worm of some sort. It had suction cups on it belly to stick to the ceiling and attack unsuspecting prey. "You okay Lucy?" asked Zero as he helped her up.

"Yes, I'm fine thanks to you. But how did you know there was a monster above me?" asked Lucy. Zero smiling said:

"Well any living thing in its right would drool over you!" he said laughing. Lucy thought it was a dumb joke, but flattering none the less. So she laughed with him. Just then a sharp pain cut into her leg.

"Ahhh!" screamed Lucy as she felt the pain worsened in her leg. Zero rushed over. He saw a dozen spiders on her leg. He brushed them off and then made the fire light the whole room. There were spiders everywhere, covering every square inch of the cave except where Zero was standing.

"Lucy, summon Horologium! NOW!" shouted Zero. The ferocious way Zero barked the order there was no way Lucy couldn't obey, even if she wanted to. Lucy did it quickly.

"Open, the Gate of the Clock! Horologium!" commanded Lucy. In seconds the spirit appeared and Lucy got inside.

"Lucy, close your eyes and don't open the door to the clock, no matter what!" shouted Zero. Lucy shut her eyes and heard complete silence for a solid three seconds and then, sound seemed to wash over her like the tide. Zero opened the door and helped Lucy out. There was nothing but smoldering ash and cracked rock in the cave. All the spiders seemed to be eradicated. "Are you okay Lucy?" Zero asked. He looked at her leg and saw that it was turning a shade of purple. "Hold on a second, stay still." cooed Zero. He held out his hand and used the same kind of magic Wendy does, Sky Magic.

"How can you use that? I thought you had to fight with someone to know how their magic works. You didn't fight Wendy did you?" asked Lucy. She regained the feeling in her leg and was able to stand.

"No, I can learn if the person is willing to teach. Wendy said if there were two people who could use Healing Magic, then twice the people can be healed. So she offered to teach me. And aside from a few friendly sparring matches that were purely to help to her gain some more combat skill, no, we haven't fought. So, are you feeling better?" informed zero. He was so attentive and caring, a side she hadn't seen before. She blushed. She put some more pressure on her leg and fell. "Here, let me carry you." said Zero picking Lucy up and carrying her bride style. He carried her into an inlet in the cavern. Zero put up a few torches and set Lucy down. He used his Earth Dragon Slayer powers to build up a wall so no "unexpected visitors" can show up. Zero reported to Erza and then cried out in pain. Lucy sat up and saw something moving in his shirt. Zero passed out.

"Zero!" shouted Lucy. She ripped open his shirt to find a spider on his chest. She ripped it off and stomped it. Luckily the spider hadn't bitten him, only scratched him. She stopped the bleeding and bandaged it up with his shirt she ripped up. She founded herself looking at Zero's body. He was very muscular and was scarred on his chest and biceps. She found herself running her fingers on the scars and feeling his chest. She immediately pulled away. "No, I can't be falling for him. I just can't. I barley know him and he's a jerk anyway. He just tries it with politeness." she lied to herself. She was cold in this dark cavern and the only source of warmth was a torch which was slowly burning out. The OTHER source was Zero, half naked. So, Lucy snuggled up to Zero and felt immediately warmed. She soon drifted off into dreamland.


	15. Chapter 15

"Huh?" said Lucy as she awoke. She found herself in a big fluffy bed. She herself was in a silk pajamas. She looked over and saw a man laying next to her. "Ahhh! yelled Lucy as she jumped out of bed. The man jumped up as well.

"What's wrong honey?" asked the man. He opened up the curtains and let light flood into the room. It was Zero. "Is something the matter?" he asked. Something was defiantly the matter she thought.

"Why are you in my bed Zero!" shouted Lucy. Zero got a puzzled look on his face, then started laughing. Lucy was confused.

"Yes Lucy, what indeed am I doing in my house, in my bed, with my wife." said Zero through chuckles. Lucy looked confused. What was he talking about? She looked at the bed to make sure no one else was in the bed. She reached down to pull up the covers and saw a ring on her finger. Oh God she thought, I'm the wife! She then heard some crying. "Oh Lucy, no look what you've done. You woke the babies." said Zero as he left to attend to the infants.

"What! Babies, plural!" she screamed. As she walked out of the room she saw herself in the mirror. She was older! Not too old mind you, in her late twenties maybe. She left the mirror and went into the nursery where she saw a bay girl and a baby boy being comforted by Zero.

"Would you like to hold Layla or Igneel?" asked Zero. Lucy looked at the girl and boy. These were her children? The girl was blond haired and had chocolate eyes, just like Lucy. The boy was brown haired and had the same chocolate eyes. Layla and Igneel?

"Could I hold Igneel please." she asked timidly.

"Of course dear, your his mother after all. Besides I haven't held Layla in a while. Are you gonna breastfeed him?" asked Zero.

"What, NO! I mean not today anyway." said Lucy embarrassed at the question. Did she breastfeed? She would hope not.

"Luce, I was jus joking. Is something wrong? You usually laugh and just get the bottle. Something is different about you today. Are you going to be okay for the dinner party tonight?" asked zero.

"Oh yeah the dinner party, how could I forget. Who all was coming again?" lied Lucy. She was curious to who would be coming to a dinner party at her house?

"Oh no one special. Just my sisters, Gary and his wife, and Natsu and his fiancée. Just them." said Zero sounding kind of hurt, but he got over it quickly. "So what do you have planned to eat? You know if Natsu is coming over we will have to prepare A LOT of food." asked Zero.

"Uh just leave it to me. I will uh get done in time." said Lucy not very convincingly. Zero smiled and set Layla down. He went over to Lucy and grabbed Igneel. He put the boy to bed and went over to his wife.

"How did I get so lucky to end up with you." said Zero as he kissed Lucy on the cheek. Lucy blushed and pulled away.

"I have to get dressed and get started on the meal." said Lucy as she went into their room and got into the shower.

"Okay, well I'm going to work and I will be back at six to help you set up before everyone gets here. Bye sweetie." said Zero as he left for work. Lucy's head swam with questions. Who were Zero's sisters? Who was Gray's wife? And Who was Natsu's fiancée? Oh well she thought, time to cook a feast as the hot water rushed over her.

"Honey, I'm home" said Zero as he walked through the door. He smelled good things in the kitchen so he walked in on Lucy basting a couple turkeys. "Wow this looks great dear." said Zero as he grinned ear to ear. Lucy was happy to be appreciated so she didn't pay any mind to be called "dear" and went right on working. Zero set the table and put all the dishes on the table. Just then the doorbell rang. "I'll get it Luce. You just sit down for a bit." said Zero as he went to the door. Lucy was not about to object so she sat down and rested for a bit. "Oh Luce, my sisters are here." said Zero as he lead the women in. Lucy's jaw dropped when Erza and Wendy walked in.

"How have you been Lucy? Its been a while since I last saw you. Are Layla and Igneel awake?" greeted Erza. Lucy was not expecting the bear hug that followed.

"How are you Lucy?" asked Wendy who was wasn't with Charle, odd. The two hugged and sat down as the doorbell rang once more. It was Gray and Juvia!

"Hey Zero, Lucy! How are you guys?" said Gray as he walked in with juvia under his arm. The two took their seats at the table and the doorbell rang once more. Lisanna was at the door. Zero heard a noise upstairs.

"Natsu seems to still like to come in through the window. Natsu! Get down here!" laughed Zero. Natsu jumped down the stairs an tackled Zero. The two laughed and helped each other up. When everyone was assembled they ate and laughed and talked about their endeavors. The only one who seemed to be not enjoying herself was Lucy. She felt okay but the world seemed strangely real. It felt like before, before Zero was on the team. Her world seemed right, but it was off balance by how confused she was. "Lucy! Lucy!" she heard in her head. She shook her head. "LUCY! LUCY!" there it was again.

"Uuhh!" gasped Lucy like she was out of air. She was back in the cave with Zero who was shaking her. It was all a dream? Thank God she thought, that was just too weird. Even though it was weird, it still felt right. She wanted to deny it but she couldn't.

"Lucy! What happened? I don't remember what happened after I put us in here. Why is my shirt now a bandage on me and why are you snuggling me?" asked Zero with a grin. She jumped off him, blushing. She informed him about what happened last night. She left out the dream, thinking it would be best. "Okay lets get out of here." said Zero as he lowered the wall and carried Lucy out who was still too weak to stand. Right outside the wall was Erza, Natsu, Happy, and Gray.

"They liiiiiike each other!" said Happy.


	16. Chapter 16

The trip back to the guild can be broken up into four parts. The first part is where Erza beat Zero senseless in the cave for a good fifteen minutes. The second was the trip out of the cave where Zero was unconscious on Erza's back as she cursed him for making her worry about him. The third was the trip in the desert where Zero regained consciousness and Erza chewed him out for making her worry and not reporting on time. The forth was the trip back on the train where she apologized for beating him and made him promise not to scare her like that again. Lucy was taken to the medical car on the train to be treated and for a check up to make sure nothing else was wrong.

"So Zero, what happened with you and Lucy? Did you make out in the cave all night long, or did you do something worse?" teased Gray. Even though Zero knew Gray was kidding, the jokes made his blood boil. He stared Gray down.

"Gray, you may be my best friend, but if you continue to joke about Lucy that way I will not hesitate to smash your face in. Make fun of me all you want but do NOT bring her into this. It isn't the gentlemen thing to do." said Zero unflinchingly. He was serious. Gray thought that this was as good a time as any.

"Zero, come with me for a few minutes. I have something I want to ask you." said Gray as he got up to move to a new car that was empty. Natsu was too sucked into being on a train and not being sick to notice them leave and Erza was asleep. The two sat down in a booth and Gray went first. "Look I'm sorry I went too far, but you have to tell me. Do you and Lucy have a thing?" asked Gray.

Zero ran his fingers through his hair. "I don't know. She acts like she wants nothing to do with me other than friendship, if that. But she blushes every time I speak to her almost and she looks at me quite often. I mean its damn obvious I like her, but I don't want to be the one to make the move. She has to suggest something, just suggest and I will go the rest of the way. I just cant make the whole move myself, you know?" explained Zero as he racked his brain about what to do. Did she want him to make the move? It was impossible to tell.

"Look, that's all I need to know. I will lay off on the jokes about you two. but you have to make a move soon. ALL the girls in Fairy Tail will be all over you when you get back you know that right?" said Gray.

"What now?" asked Zero with a puzzled look on his face. Gray realized he forgot to explain.

"While we were gone, you were picked to be the King of the Fairy Tail Ball. Every girl and most guys voted for you. YOU have to pick a queen." said Gray. Zero's jaw dropped. Was he really that well liked? Was Gray playing a joke on him? "Oh, and you have to pick a court too. A queen, a princess, a prince, a duke, a duchess, a jester, a harlequin, two knights, and some nobles." said Gray.

"How did you forget something this big!" shouted Zero frantic about coming home. What would he do? Or more importantly, who would he choose?


	17. Chapter 17

"Thanks for letting me hide here. They'll never think to look for me here." said Zero as he entered Erza's room in Fairy Hills. It was actually five rooms that Erza had connected. It was full of armor and weapons that Erza couldn't keep in her closed space. Zero was hiding from almost every female in Fairy Tail. They would chase him down ask/force him to go on dates with them. EVERY girl wanted to be queen of the Fairy Tail Ball, and being it with Zero as king made it that much better. Zero had already chosen almost all the members of his court. Gray and Juvia were the duke and duchess. Natsu and Lisanna were the jester and harlequin. Erza was one of the knights, and Gajeel after a little convincing became the other. Wendy was the princess and Romeo was the prince, even though he just joined Fairy Tail. Evergreen, Mira, Elfman, and Freed were the nobles. All that was left was queen.

"You can't stay here forever. Not only is it against the code of this building for you to be here, its against mine. You shouldn't hide from your problems, face them like a man." said Erza as she polished a suit of armor. She wasn't wearing her usual armor which was a wired to Zero. He has only seen her a few times in just clothes. He wondered if she just didn't wear armor in her room.

"I know, I know. But it is just so crazy out there. I'm stuck in choosing between two people. One is for my own gain, the other is for her gain. Which should I choose Erza?" asked Zero. Erza was stunned he had narrowed it down to two already. They had only been back for two days. She thought for a second.

"Well I'm guessing that the one you gain on is that you get to dance with this girl and kiss her. The other is a selfless act for the good of the other girl, right?" assumed Erza. She was spot on, it frightened Zero. "Well if it will truly make you happy, truly. Then I would do what makes you happy. but you must realize this is what I WOULD do, you do what is right to you." said Erza plainly.

"Damnit sis, I hate it when you're right. Okay, time to go do the right thing." said Zero as he walked out of the room. Erza smiled, she was glad she could help him with advice any normal older sister would give to her brother. it made it seem like they were a normal family for a second. She chuckled at that thought. Them? Normal? It was laughable to think of them as normal.

"You pick me!" shouted Cana as she dropped her barrel to the floor. She teared up and hugged Zero. She was going to be the queen of the Fairy Tail Ball! She didn't notice because of the news that was just told to her, but someone was not happy about this. Macao got up and left the table. Lucy looked up from across the room in shock. Everyone thought Zero was going to pick her, even she thought he would. She was preparing to turn him down, but now she didn't have too. And it hurt. Her heart hurt. She felt like Zero wasn't interested anymore. Wait! Why should I care, I don't care about him anyway she thought. She left the guild and walked home. She was hoping Zero would pop out like he always does and offer to walk her home. But he never did. Lucy went home that night and no one was in her house, no one in her bed, no one in her bathtub. She felt empty. She would never say, but she cried herself to sleep that night.


	18. Chapter 18

In preparation for the ball that was later that night, the guild moved all the tables and chairs out of the main hall. A pair of thrones was set up on the stage and Mira and a few other girls set up decorations to make it look a royal courtroom. Mira had to leave early because she needed to get ready for tonight, she was one of the nobles after all. Tonight's event was mandatory, even though no one in their right mind would skip out. Zero and the members of his court were tailored Heart Kreuz. Soon the event was only a few hours away and Lucy was nowhere to be found.

Lucy awoke to find herself in her bed with dried tears stuck on her face. She got up and took a shower. The warm water washing over made her feel better, but not by much. She knew that the ball tonight was mandatory, but she couldn't bring herself to go. She couldn't bear it, seeing Zero kiss Cana. No matter how much she denied it, no matter how much she thought she could handle it. She just put on a pair of pajamas and sat down on her couch and read some books Levy gave her that she had barley touched. This was how her night would go, she thought. She will just read and not work about the ball. She would explain what happened to the Master, and use her "charm" if it came to it.

"Presenting, the royal court!" shouted Happy as he flew in the door. All the guild members turned to the door. Everyone was dressed in gowns and tuxedos. Zero and Cana were first. Zero was wearing a blue tunic, white pants, a gold and leather belt, a red cape, and leather boots. Cana was wearing a green gown with no ruffles and a small red cape. She had a diamond cut out of the dress to reveal her bellybutton. Next were Wendy and Romeo. They were wearing matching outfits. They were wearing blue and gold tunics. Romeo wore white pants and Wendy had a white skirt. Erza and Gajeel came in next in suits of armor. Gajeel's was jet black with golden trim. Erza's was in a silver suit but she had white trim. Gray and Juvia came in next. They were also in matching outfits. Gray wore a blue and sliver frock coat over a white button up shirt. He wore blue pants with sliver trim with it. Juvia was in a beautiful blue and silver gown with a silver and sapphire tiara. Last but not least, the nobles came in. Mira wore a red dress and Elfman was in a red suit. Evergreen wore her usual green dress, since her dress is already ballroom quality. Freed wore a green suit, but nothing special.

"Now that everyone has gathered, we will begin the crowning." said Makarov as he brought out the crowns. Happy picked up Zero's crown which was fairly simple. It was a circlet with gold inlay. It had one lone ruby in the center. The crown for Cana was also simple. It was a tiara style crown with lots of jewels and the crown was made of silver. "I crown you King and Queen of the first annual Fairy Tail Ball." said Makarov as he crowned the two. Then the entertainment arrived. Natsu and Lisanna jumped out and entertained the court and crowd with fire tricks and animal transformations. They were dressed like a jester and a harlequin. After the show was over Zero and his queen stood up.

"Let us commence the dance." said Zero. The music began to play and everyone began to dance. The only three not dancing were Zero, Cana, and Macao. Zero grabbed Cana's hand. "Now about that kiss..." said Zero as he moved to kiss her. Cana moved in as well. They were cut short by a fist in Zero's jaw, knocking him a couple feet. It was Macao!

"Keep you lips off my woman!" said Macao. He turned around and grabbed Cana's hands. "I'm so sorry I tried to make you jealous with that new girlfriend. I can't bare to see you with any one else and I..." said Macao as he was cut off by Cana's lips blocking his speech. The two kissed passionately and danced the night away. Zero, however, was no where to be found.

Lucy sat on her roof looking at the stars. She was trying to make out the constellations she knew. She could see the Big Dipper and Leo. She thought of Loke. She could have gone with him and had a good time. Oh well she thought. "Am I interrupting anything?" asked a voice behind her. Lucy turned around and it was Zero.

"What are you doing here! You should be at the guild being the king of the ball!" shouted Lucy alarmed. "Plus I'm sure Cana is waiting for you." she said with a twinge of jealousy.

"Oh Cana is just fine. My plan worked out perfectly." said Zero as her sat down beside her. "I only asked Cana because I knew it would make Macao jealous. Then he would come to his senses and take Cana from me like he should have done years ago." said Zero as he looked up at the stars. it all made sense. He used his position for the better. Instead of just enjoying himself as king he did a good deed and helped Cana. He was amazing! "Oh Lucy I almost forgot. Here." said Zero as he held out the Queen's crown. "It came off Cana when Macao swept her off her feet. I would have picked you if it weren't for my conscience." said Zero as he put it on her head. Lucy blushed and teared up. She was the queen of the ball after all. "Care to dance my queen?" asked Zero smiling. She couldn't refuse.

"Of course my king." Lucy said giggling after Zero helped her up. The two danced for hours to the music they could hear from the guild. The music seemed to travel throughout the whole city of Magnolia. After the music stopped Zero and Lucy looked out at the city. It was lit up by the full moon and the canal sparkled with moonbeams. It was a perfect moment. Lucy's breath got heavy as she moved in closer and closed her eyes. Zero understood. He went the rest of the way and kissed her. The moment was cut short by the whole guild on the opposite roofs gasped. they were looking for Zero because he just disappeared and most were too drunk to split up. The whole guild went onto the rooftops to try and find him. What they found was a moment which will go down in Fairy Tail history.

"THEY LIIIIIIIIIIKE EACH OTHER!" said everyone.


	19. Chapter 19

Lucy sat at the bar in the Fairy Tail guild. She looked happy like nothing could bother her. Tonight, she had a date. It had been three weeks since Zero asked her out that faithful night. He did it in front of everyone in the guild, but it felt like they were the only ones there. She remembered how much she laughed on their first date. Zero took her to the park and they had a picnic. Halfway through Zero got up and punched the tree. Master, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lisanna, and Mira fell out of the tree. Zero proceeded to catch Mira and Erza. The rest of them hit the ground and ran off. Zero invited Erza and Mira to join them, but they were too embarrassed to hang around. Their second date went smoother. They went to dinner at a local restaurant, it rained during the dinner and on the way home Zero carried Lucy all the way to her apartment. Tonight would be their seventh date and Lucy was excited. Zero was off on a job for the day to pay his rent and get money for their date tonight. That was how Zero did jobs. he would not do a job till he needed too. What was crazy is that he would a five hundred thousand jewel job in a day! He still hadn't told her where they were going tonight but her told her was a surprise. She went to the Heart Kreuz store and picked out a new dress to wear tonight. It was a blue and white stripped strapless dress. She looked out the window and saw Zero walking by. He looked in for a brief moment, and fainted. Lucy had yet to pull the dress up all the way, showing her chest. Though it was covered by a bra, it was one from her sexy underwear collection. She had not intended to wear that bra today, but she forgot to do laundry. She covered herself up quickly and ran out to Zero. "Are you okay!" she asked as he lay on the ground with blood coming out of his nose.

"I'm fine, you just were a little exposed there." said Zero as he got up. he wiped the blood from his nose and smiled at Lucy. She pouted.

"Do you not like my body? You pass out every time you see me half naked." Lucy pointed out. She self-consciously looked herself over. Zero grabbed her hands she looked at him.

"We need to talk, now." Zero said seriously. She understood, quickly went into the store, got her clothes and paid for the dress. She met him in her apartment which was not far away. "Luce, I am a man. Because I am a man I am attracted to your body and I want to see you naked. I am also a gentleman so i know this to be wrong because I respect you too much. So am torn between two worlds. So that I why I pass out. Luce you are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on. Don't ever doubt your beauty like you did a few minutes ago." explained Zero. Lucy blushed. He was so kind and sincere. She couldn't have asked for a better boyfriend. "Now, I'm back from my job. Is there anything you want to do before our date?" asked Zero.

"Yes, there is. You need to get some new clothes. You always were a button up and khakis, everywhere. Lets switch it up." She said as she grabbed his hand and was about to take him to a clothing store.

"Uh, Luce. You sure you don't want to change first?" asked Zero hesitant to go with her while she was in a fancy dress. She got red as she realized she probably should change. She put on some capri pants and a t-shirt. next she grabbed Zero and took him shopping. They went to several stores and she found him some nylon fishing shorts, a pair a aviator sunglasses, some v-neck t-shirts, a Hawaiian print shirt, and some flip-flops. They spent the rest of the day walking around town and talking. Zero decided because of the heat he would war the shorts, sunglasses, flip-flops, and a white v-neck t-shirt. Lucy asked him a question that had been bugging her for a while.

"So Zero, this my be a touchy subject, but what is your last name?" asked Lucy drinking the flavored milk Zero bought. He tensed up, then loosened.

"I don't know. My mom and my dad never told me. We didn't live near anyone so no one asked. Then my mom died before she could tell our name. I tried to get Uncle Macky to tell me Grandpa Rob's last name, but he didn't know. So I am without a last name." said Zero with a sad tone in his voice. Lucy felt sorry that she asked. Someone without a last name, how sad. She had an idea.

"Hey, you consider Erza your sister right?" asked Lucy with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, so?" asked Zero. He was confused about what she was going on about.

"Then why not take the name Zero Scarlet!" said Lucy. Zero choked up. He smiled, he hugged. He started crying a little.

"That's a great idea Lucy." Zero said he embraced his girlfriend. She hugged him back, it was beautiful moment. Zero got up and handed Lucy an envelope. "Here, open this and inside is the location and time of our date. See ya then!" he said running off. Lucy smiled, she liked the secretness of the date. It made it interesting. She opened the envelope and inside was a ticket to a play, and a map to the theater. The game was on.


	20. Chapter 20

Lucy was on a train heading to Onibus Town to the theater there. It was where Zero had set up their date. They were going to see a mystery show. The ticket said nothing but the time, theater, and date. It was July 1st. Something was special about today, but she had been looking forward to this date for a week so it slipped her mind. She was wearing the dress from earlier that day. She wore it with a pair of black high heels and had her hair done by Cancer before she left. The blue stripes looked good on her she thought. She was a good ten minutes away from her destination, which left her to wonder what it was about. Was it a romance? Was it an epic? She didn't know what kinds of books Zero read so she had no idea. She arrived with a good twenty-five minutes to spare, so she went for a walk in the town park. She would soon regret it.

"What's a cute girl like you doing out here?" said a creepy looking fellow as he walked out from behind a tree. He was in a black hoodie with a weird symbol on it. He has a green mohawk and a nose ring. His cronies came out too. Two guys with a pipe and some chain came out too. They all had either slicked back hair or mohawks. The creepy guy got closer, and grabbed Lucy's arm. "Lets go party babe." he said.

"Sorry, I have somewhere to be. Plus I already have a boyfriend. So please let me go." said Lucy. His grip got tighter. He saw the mark on her hand.

"Well we have a double-whamie boys. She's stuck up and a Fairy. Lets teach her a lesson about not messing with Black Frost. Hope you know how to please a man Fairy." said the creep as he reached for Lucy's chest. His hand fell. Lucy had shut her eyes, she opened them. Zero had the creep grabbed by the neck.

"Listen here trash. There are four things I don't like about you. You insult Fairy Tail, you treat women as objects, you have no respect for anything, and last and most important; THATS MY GIRL!" said Zero as he slammed the creep into the tree. The tree snapped in half and fell on two more guys. Zero used "Frozen Breath of the Ice Dragon" and froze the rest. He rushed to Lucy. He was still in his attire from earlier that day, except he had the Hawaiian shirt on. "Did he hurt you?" he asked.

"No, I'm fine. You got here in time. But how?" she asked as she rubbed her arm. How did he know she was in trouble?

"Virgo told me. I was waiting outside the theater and she showed up and siad some guys were molesting you. A few seconds later, here I am. I had to really book it to get here." explained Zero as he put his flip-flops back on. he put them in his pocket so they wouldn't break from him running. The tree moved.

"He Tommy Bahama, you haven't seen the last of Dark Frost. Well get you one day." said the creep as he lay on the ground choking on leaves and blood. Zero got up and went over to him. he got a serious face on.

"If you ever come near me, my guild, or my girl again, I will not hesitate to track each and everyone of you insignificant fucks down and destroy you. There will be no trace left, and since you are a Dark Guild, no one the world will miss you. So I will say this once, don't fuck with me." said Zero as he squeezed the wound on the creeps arm, making him yowl in pain. The creep passed out from the pain and Zero got up and cleaned his hand off in the fountain. Lucy was speechless. She had never seen this colder side of Zero. She was glad it was for a righteous reason. He picked her up and escorted her to the theater. She walked in and the hole guild was there. Her seat was next to Zero and Erza. She sat down and talked with Erza and Zero about the show. Before long it was time for the show to begin. The narrator cam out and it was Levy! Lucy was shocked. Levy said this:

"The following is a play adapted from a novel. The novel is without a name, so must be the play. The novel is written by a young aspiring author." And with that the play began. Two minutes into the play, Lucy knew what novel it was adapted from. It was the novel she had just finished a week ago. Her novel, made into a play. She looked at Zero. He mouthed these words:

"Happy birthday."


	21. Chapter 21

**I apologize for how much time will skip around in this and the next chapter. I am a lazy writer and haven updated in about 2 or 3 months. I am trying to finish this story so I can focus on my new one. Oh and Stellar your the best reader I have ever had and don't**** think I forgot about you! :)**

By the end of the play Lucy was crying tears of joy. She was grasping Zero's hand like a vice. This was the happiest day of her life. As the curtain closed and everyone got up to give a standing ovation, Lucy looked around. No one knew who wrote the play except for her, Zero, and Levy. Master got up on the stage as Lucy wiped the tears from her eyes. "Everyone, it is Lucy's birthday today and we will have a party at the guild as soon as we get back. Hope you all have gifts!" he said with a grin. The theater erupted with cheers as the they all poured out. Lucy and Zero were left in the theater.

"How?" she said through a smiling sob. She was still holding his hand tightly. He smiled as he grabbed her other hand.

"I was over at Erza's room to tell her how I was taking the last name Scarlet. She cried and got me into one of her death hugs. After I left I saw Levy in the hall. She freaked out and asked my why I was in Fairy Hills. I took this opportunity to apologize about our relationship be cause Levy is your best friend. I didn't want your best friend to hate me. She said If we are going to talk to go into her room so I don't get her in trouble. We patched things up and I saw the book. I put on her Gale-Force Reading Glasses and I read it while she was in the bathroom. I remember your birthday was coming up so I asked Levy if she would mind turning your book into a script for me. I told her my idea and she agreed to. And here we are." he said with a smile. Lucy smiled and hugged him. He hugged her back as she whispered "Best birthday ever."

The train ride back the couple spent in a private car. "So what do you think I got you?" asked Zero as he reached up to the luggage rack and produced a large box. Lucy gasped.

"You got me another gift? You shouldn't have." she said as she took the box from him. She opened it up and there was a Heart Kreuz fur coat. There was also a silver locket. She opened it and inside was a picture of her mother and her father. She smiled. She had no tears left to cry. He had given her so much already and now was this. She had a thought. "Zero how much did all this cost?" she asked.

"Don't worry about that. Its all paid off. I'm not in any debt. All that matters is that you like it." he said. He was being too perfect tonight.

"Zero, I need you to do me a favor. Can you do it for me?" she asked in a hushed tone. Zero grabbed her hands.

"Of course, what is it?" he said in a sincere tone. She let out a large breath and spoke.

"Close your eyes and don't pull away from me." she said. He closed his eyes and felt her grab hi hands. He next felt a warm object being put in his hands. It was soft and felt inviting. "Now open your eyes." she said with a wince. Zero opened his eyes and Lucy had her dress down revealing her breasts. More importantly she hare his hands on them. His face went red and he about passed out. "No, look at them. I don't want you have to be this way anymore. This should cure you." she said making him squeeze. The red left his face and he moved his hands. He started to cry.

"Thank you. I think I am better now. You can put them away." he said as he lifted his head smiling at her. He was so lucky. She sacrificed that for him. The train arrived and the couple walked back to Fairy Tail. The rest of the guild sighed as Natsu as and Happy jumped out yelling surprise. The all danced and drunk the night away. Zero even challenged Cana to a drinking contest. After losing and throwing up in a garbage can for a half an hour, Zero suggested they give Lucy her presents. She got lots of clothes and shoes. The master got her a bar maids outfit and suggested she serve with Mira. After being punched by Erza he apologized and gave her real gift to her. He got her a ring cast from the bronze of the original bell from the original Fairy Tail guild. She got a new pair of Gale-Force glasses from Levy. She got a new key ring from Gray and some new underwear from Erza. They were what Erza deemed appropriate, which meant covering. After the party Lucy took Zero home who was drunk off his ass. She got him inside and into bed. She sighed and made a mental note, no more heavy alcohol for Zero. She went home and wondered what the following days would bring.

"So why did you bring me here?" asked Lucy in a curious tone. She knew it was their two year anniversary. Zero had brought her to the big tree in the park. This was where their first date was and she wondered what he had planned. Zero sighed nervously.

"Luce I have a question for you. I need you to be as honest as you can. A lot rides on this decision and I..." he babbaled being cut off by a passionate kiss from Lucy.

"Yes, I love you. I love you with all my heart." she said knowingly. Zero blushed at how obvious his question was. He composed himself.

"Yeah that's what I wanted to know. And now that I do. I love you too Luce." he said that and then kissed her. he wealked away and that was last she saw of him for that day. She looked but he was not home, at the guild, or at anyone's house. The next day she checked her mail and a letter addressed to her from Zero was in her box. It read: "Dear Luce, I am going away fro a few years. Do not worry about me. I will be fine. I will write you from time to time and please don't come looking for me. Just tell everyone that I will be taking care of my some family business and I will be back in a few months. If they try to send out a party to get me like I'm sure Natsu, Erza, Gray, and Wendy will want to; stop them. Tell them anything to keep them away. Oh except that I'm dead that won't do. Or maybe it could. You decide. I love you with all my heart and hope you can be patient with me. If you need to tell someone I'm sure Levy wouldn't tell. But by the gods, DON'T TELL ERZA! Love, Zero Scarlet." Tears stained the letter by the time Lucy was done reading it. How would she make it? She went back inside and cried into her pillow for hours. It would be a long few years.


	22. Chapter 22

"Welcome to Fairy Tail, can I help you?" said Mira in a cherry tone. The cloaked man sat down at the bar next to Natsu who was busy eating a plate of spicy curry buns. He was a tall fellow about 6'1" or 6'2".

"Yes, could I please have a water." he said holding out the money. His hand was tan, but manicured. His knuckles were scarred from fights and labor. She went away to get a fresh glass. Natsu held up the last curry bun to drop into his mouth and her heard the man mumble something, but paid it no mind. He dropped the bun and bit hard. His teeth hurt as he soon realized the bun was now frozen solid. The man chuckled and Natsu glared at him. He sniffed the man and shot a fireball that burned off the cloak. Under the cloak was a man in a black business suit. He was tanned and had a scruffy beard. His hair was shaggy and almost covered his eyes. He set down his drawstring duffel bag on the counter and braced himself for the punch that ensued. he hit the ground and grinned. Natsu yelled and hugged him. "Still have that sharp nose I see." said the man with s chuckle.

"Zero you bastard! We thought you were dead! Lucy told us you went to help some family and were killed in a farming accident. I knew a shovel couldn't kill you!" said hugging him. Mira dropped the glass and grabbed her necklace. She went and hugged him. "We held a service for you and everything. HEY EVERYONE ZERO IS ALIVE!" everyone gathered round and cheered.

"Zero..." said Erza as she punched through the crowd. Wendy soon followed. Wendy looked older, and rightly so. Zero had been gone for about two and half years. She decked him, then grabbed hold of him and Wendy. "Oh Zero I thought you were gone forever! I'm so happy" she blubbered. Wendy cried too, but she always does that. Then came the voice everyone was expecting.

"Zero...ZERO!" came a soft then shrill voice as Lucy ran to him embracing im as tight as she has ever. She looked the same as the day he left. Her face was worried looking, but now vanished like magic. She dug her face into his chest sobbed deeply. Zero brought Lucy over to the bar and sat down with her.

"Okay, I have some explaining to do. In the past two years, five months, and 12 days I have been working. I went out of Magnolia and went south. I worked on a ship for three moths and made a farming connection. it was a small farm and I went o work there. I helped make it the biggest farm in all of Fiore. I went in to the marketing side of it and eventually worked my way up to be the assistant CEO of the company. In between there I took on a false persona so you wouldn't know it was me. I took the name Ichi Azure. You may have heard about me. I have made an excess of three hundred million Jewel. All of this I did for this one question. Lucy Heartfilia, will you marry me?" he said getting down on one knee. He produced a silver ding with three diamonds on it. One large and two smaller, they glittered in the afternoon sun. Lucy smiled as she took the ring and said this.

"Only if you promise to get rid of the beard and get a haircut." she giggled as she put on the ring. Gray walked up and patter him on the back.

"Well now is as good a time as any. I was planning on doing it today, but you beat me to it. Juvia, will you be mine forever?" Gray said as he pulled out a ring with a raindrop shaped diamond. Juvia squeezed Gray and shouted "YES" a thousand times.

"So will you be my best man?" asked Zero with a chuckle. Gray turned around and laughed at his friend.

"Only if you'll be mine pal!" he laughed as the two hugged each other. Suddenly a voice pierced the room.

"What do I get to do Zero?" said a small, deep Scottish voice. It was a cat, brown cat with an eyepatch. It was an Exceed that popped out of the bag Zero set on the bar.

"Oh Salty, I forgot about you." Zero said with a laugh. Suddenly the cat got big and scary looking. He was shorted than Lily, but not by much. He had pointed ears and was growling.

"My name is not Salty. And this eye patch is your fault Zero. Call me by my real name for once you bastard." said the cat in a Scottish accent.

"Fine, Angus. You don't have to get mad about it. Oh everyone this is my Exceed. I figured I should get one since every other Dragon Slayer had one. Even if I'm not a real Dragon Slayer." he said patting Angus on the head.

'What the fuck is happening!" said Romeo as he walked in the door. He had just arrived and the sight of everyone in a circle, a pirate cat, and Lucy in the arms of a bearded business man. He closed the door and left.


	23. Chapter 23

**The song in this chapter is Smooth by Rob Thomas and Carlos Santana. Play it to set a mood when it comes up.**

Zero spared no expense. He spent a total or seventy-eight million Jewel on the wedding. All of Magnolia was invited and the ceremony was held in Kardia Cathedral. Zero had everyone who was invited and RSVPed meet a Heart Kreuz tailor and had a personalized suit/dress made for them. At the Master's insistence the reception was held at Fairy Tail. Zero had the founder of Heart Kreuz himself, Karter Kreuz, design and make his suit and Lucy's dress. They were married on April 24th. The ceremony was a morning ceremony that began at 8:00 A.M. and ended at 10:00 A.M. Everyone in all of Magnolia attended and several prominent figures from around Fiore. Zero stood at the alter in a black suit with silver buttons. His cufflinks were the symbol of the Ten Wizard Saints. Uncle Macky gave them to him as a present. Uncle Macky put it into the works for Zero to be named one of the Ten Wizard Saints. Zero didn't think it would happen, but he was happy for the gift from his Uncle Macky. Gray wearing a white suit was on the step with the other groomsmen. Natsu after much complaint was also in a white suit. Happy, wearing an identical suit to all the other groomsmen, sat on Natsu's shoulder. Gajeel, who took more convincing and put up a bigger fight than Natsu, was also in a suit. Elfman was behind Gajeel and was about to burst through his suit. The tailor ran out of fabric making Elfman's suit so he had to make it a size smaller. Angus and Pantherlily were in their larger forms and had white suits on.

Then the organ started to play. Lucy walked in and was escorted up by Uncle Macky and had Levy, Erza, Wendy, Lisanna, Cana, and Juvia caring her train. She was in a white silk dress that was cut above the ankle and slit at the side so she could walk easier. It was a strapped dress and was fairly plain. It looked beautiful on her. The Bridesmaids were in black strapless dressed. They had a black rose pattern on the right breast. Zero was beaming. As Lucy made her way to the alter, Zero couldn't hear a thing. He just looked at her. He put all hid focus on her. The world was tuned out. She stood beside him and time caught up with him. Charle brought the rings and it was time for vows. As he put the ring on her finger, he laughed a little. Lucy looked at him, past his face. She giggled as she put his band on. The exchanged vows. "I, Zero Scarlet, take you Lucy Heartfilia, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health to love and to cherish, from this day forward until death do us part." he said with a smile. Lucy teared up and smiled as she said:

"I, Lucy Heartfilia , take you Zero Scarlet, to be my husband, my faithful partner, my friend and my love from this day onwards." she said through tears. Zero grabbed her hands as the most important came up.

"I do." he said after the priest asked the all important question. Lucy replied the same and the two were now a wed couple. The two walked out as the crowd threw flowers and rice them. The two went back to Fairy Tail in a white carriage. A wild party that lasted into the late hours of the night followed the wedding.

"So how does it feel?" asked Gray walking over to Zero who was conversing with some townsfolk. Zero smiled at him.

"This has been one of the happiest day of my life Gray, and I hope you and Juvia feel the same way. You do right?" said Zero taking the mug of beer. Gray smiled. Earlier that week Gray got married and was holding off on his honeymoon to be Zero's best man.

"It has been magical. Juvia and I uh, consummated our union last night if you know what I mean." he said with a chuckle. Zero laughed. He knew what he meant. This also made him sad.

"Hey Gray, I need to apologize to you. A long time ago I got bent out of shape about any kind of remark at Lucy. I am more lax now and you can poke fun at her and I. I won't get mad. But you have more leeway than others. You are my best friend." he said standing up and extending his hand to his friend. Gray shook it firmly and sat back down.

"So have you and Lucy, you know. Had sex?" asked Gray plainly. zero laughed a little.

"No, closest I have gotten is second base. But it was her who insisted. It was her birthday, the one where I got her story turned into a play. She put my hands on her boobs and made me squeeze 'em." said Zero with a chuckle.

"Ah, so that was how you got over your 'condition' with her. You fondled her and that made you better? Great medicine Dr. Pervert. And that play we saw was a novel she wrote. Get that published. It was good." said Gray with a chuckle. Lucy showed up from behind Zero and knocked him on the head.

"Zero, its not nice to tell your friends about our private business. What a way to kick off our marriage. I think you had better make it up to me." she said with a smile. Zero got up and downed the rest of his beer.

"How about a dance?" he said as he grabbed her by the waist. She smiled as she pointed to the band.

"Play a slow song will ya?" she asked as she moved to the dance floor. Zero chuckled as she took off her shoes.

"No you guys. A fast song is what we need. Something to get everyone moving." said Zero as he threw a box to Gajeel. He was on guitar and not vocals at everyone's request.

"Smooth? What song is this?" he said as he passed out the vocals and the sheet music. "Oh well looks good." he said as he started the guitar. Zero grabbed Lucy's hand and got into position.

"Hope you know how to Tango honey?" he said in a sexy tone as he started the dance. Lucy smiled devilishly. She jerked Zero in the opposite direction and did a Salsaesque spin. Zero was stunned.

"Oh I know how to dear. I also know the Somba, Salsa, and Merengue." said as her step got faster. Zero was a little buzzed, so he had a hard time keeping up. He eventually found a groove and stuck with it. The two danced away as the rest of Fairy Tail did the same. They danced into the night and laughed and sang. By the end of the night everyone except for Zero was drunk. He made a promise to Lucy a while ago to limit his drinking. The Master got up on the stage and addressed the party.

"Everyone. Today a happy day for three reasons. Today, a boy; no a man I consider family was married. He is an upstanding Fairy Tail member and married a great woman who is also a model Fairy tail member. They have made a great couple so far and I wish them nothing but good luck and prosperous times. Now I have news that I haven't shared with the groom. A month ago I asked the Council of the Wizard Saints to consider letting him in. They did more than consider. They reviews his achievements and magical abilities. I am proud to say, that Zero Scarlet is now a Wizard Saint. I also asked for Erza to be added and the council almost immediately agreed. So Erza, you and your brother are now Wizard Saints!" said Uncle Macky. The whole crowd was silent, then burst into cheers. Lucy was amazed, she just married a Wizard Saint. Erza who was drunk as a monkey.

"Woohoo. Ima Wizard Saint. Do I get an ice cream or something?" said Erza falling over on the floor. The crowd laughed, but stopped when Erza got back up with a rather large broadsword. "Who wants fight me. I'm invisible, I mean imbecile, I mean you can beat me." she said falling over again. This time she passed out. The master coughed.

"Here is the last bit of news I have for you all. I have decided that it is time for me to retire. Now don't get you panties into a wad. I will still be hanging around. There isn't a place I would rather be. But you people are going to be the death of me. All the paperwork and complaints I get, it pushes me beyond my limits. Now, I have chosen a new Guild Master. Hopefully they will accept. Zero Scarlet! Will you accept the role as leader of Fairy Tail!" shouted Uncle Macky. Zero about fell over. Everyone was looking at him. He composed himself and pointed his hand in the air. He extended his index finger and thumb.

"If everyone else is okay with it. I would be happy to!" he shouted. Everyone cheered. No one opposed it. Evergreen and Freed thought about objecting, but let it slide. Uncle Macky smiled and shot the sign back to Zero.

"Make me proud son!" he said as he left the guild hall. Everyone went home that night except Zero, Gray, Natsu, Happy, Erza, Wendy, Lucy, and Angus. Zero sat down next to the others.

"Guys, today I made three large purchases. Firstly, I bought a house in Magnolia. It is a two story right outside the city. It about ten acres of land a small apple orchard in the back. It is right outside of the city and isn't much of a walk to Fairy Tail. Lucy I have about seventy three million Jewel left for you to use for decorating the house any way you like. The second thing I bought was a two week stay at the Akane Resort. I have a quiet beach side house for us to stay at, and passes to all the attractions at the resort. Thirdly, I bought a mansion. It is a summer mansion for us to live in and all of you are invited to stay with us this summer. I will invite others, but you are the main people I wanted to have come. Oh and Wendy, if you want to move in with Lucy and I at our new house you are welcome too." said Zero all at once. The whole group was astonished. Erza was dunk, but still understood everything.

"I am fine Zero. Nice of you to offer, but I am almost seventeen myself and I want to be more independent. Besides you would beat up or scare off any boys I brought home." said Wendy. She laughed a little after she said it, then fell silent. Zero smiled, then frowned.

"Wait, what boy? Who is it? Its Romeo isn't it? He is Macao's kid do I don.." said Zero quickly but was cut off by Lucy's hand.

"That's nice dear. And that is very grown up of you Wendy. WE respect your decision. And I think it is time everyone went home. Especially you Erza. Come on lets go." said Lucy. Erza groaned.

"I want to stay at bubby's house. Let me sleep with my bubby." she mumbled. Gray and Juvia who were also not intoxicated, said that they would handle getting everyone home. Zero carried Lucy back to her house and they went inside. He left his tie on the door.


	24. Update Peeps

**Okay people who actually read my story, _Zero's Fairy Tail Adventure _is coming to an end. It will be at end length a little more than 30 chapters, maybe. It will be longer if you send me ideas and OC's you want in the story and following Fairy Tail fanfiction by me. Stellar, ANYTHING you ask me to do will happen. You have been reading this since the beginning. Only thing that wont happen is a Juvia and Gray break up, sorry! Oh and you all can thank Yori Neko for the elongation of the story. New chapter is out 24th of October. That is dead line for OC's in this story. I will always take ideas. Thanks, I love you all!**


	25. Chapter 24

**Decided to give you guys a treat early. Here is just one chapter. Another will still be coming out on the 24th if Shining Stellar gives me her OCs by that day. See ya then**

A steady drip could be heard all throughout the dungeon. The cold, bluish cobblestone seemed to glow in the dim torchlight. Its dimness was matched only to that of the dimness in Zero's eyes. He hung from the wall with both arms chained, and his feet barely touched the ground. His mouth was an emotionless line, one that cut across his expressionless face. Anguish seemed to keep his mouth closed, but an anguish he seemed to want to hold onto. His pain was palpable in the dirty, stone and steel room. A clicking of shoes was heard from up the corridor, and Zero did not seem to notice. A clunk of a padlock being opened was heard, followed by a creak of a heavy steel door being opened. A girl was responsible. She was thin and small, about Levy's build. Her silver glasses gleamed in the torchlight. Her tan skin glowed among the cobblestone, and she walked forward. Her green tank top barely did its job, ending right above her navel. The same went for her shorts, they ended mid thigh. Her chestnut hair swished as she walked toward Zero. "Hey, comon lets go. Get out of here. I'm here to set you free." said the girl. Zero didn't even so much as blink. He acted almost as if no one was even in the room. His stare almost seemed to cut through the wall, unblinking and unwavering. "Didn't you here me? I am trying to set you free. If you don't move quickly you will be killed. So lets get a move on." squeaked the girl. Her voice didn't seem to reach him. Then the girl hummed an upbeat tune. Zero blinked, and turned his head.

"How did you do that?" he asked. His words cracked out of his mouth. He had not spoken in days. Speech seemed unfamiliar to him, but then again so did the world.

"My magic is sound magic. I can control certain emotions and brain functions with different songs and tunes." she said in a louder voice pointing to her left arm. There on her bicep was a musical note tattoo. She seemed to be gaining her confidence. "I hummed that tune to make you happy, you seem so depressed. Now common, lets get out of here. By the way my name is Aria, Aria Bastion." she said smiling. Zero returned a solemn gaze.

"I can't. I have lost the will to go on. My whole world seems so dark now. And it all happened in the course of a day. My whole world came crashing down." he said in a mumble. He began to recount that days events in his head. "My life has next to no meaning now. I am a husk of the man I used to be. They don't say you become one for no reason I guess." he rambled to himself.

"What are you talking about? What happened to you that was so bad? All my guild did was capture you right. Well this should make you whole again right?" said Aria looking puzzled. Zero sighed, he had no rage left to dispel to her. He had nothing left.

"Your guild did more than that, much more than that. My imprisonment is only a small part of my problem. Your guild took the only woman I ever loved from me. My wife, your guild took her form me. Right in front of my eyes, and there was not a damn thing I could do to stop them." said Zero in a monotone voice. His eyes had no tears, he had already shed them all.

"We did that huh? Tell me about it please. I want to help you. If you tell me your story I might be able to help you." said Aria in a sadish tone.

"I will tell you my story, but answer me this. Why do you want to help me?" he said showing some curiosity, the most of any kind of emotion he has shown since his imprisonment. Arai frowned.

"You are being held here because some of our guys were stupid and attacked a girl in your guild. You beat them up and now they want to kill you. It is a stupid reason to kill someone, so I won't be able to live with myself if I let you die over that." she said in a stammer. It took some guts to say that, Zero smiled.

"I was on my honeymoon..." said Zero as the story began. " My wife and I were on an island vacation hotspot. We were having a blast, playing all day on the beach and shopping at the stores on the island. On the fourth night, before I fell asleep I had a bad feeling in my gut, but I dismissed it. I woke up the next morning, then immediately fell back to sleep. I woke up a good hour later and the house was on fire. Most of the furniture was wicker, so it was all ablaze. I got out of bead and ran around the house in search of my wife. She wasn't in our bed so I looked in all the rooms, even as my clothes caught in fire. I jumped out the window when I realized she wasn't in the house. I began to search the dunes outside the beach house, but I tripped." said Zero telling his story with feeling and conviction. "As I fell, I felt an object cut my face. I looked at my shadow and about five inches to the right an arrow was stuck in the sand. If I hadn't tripped, I would be dead. I looked at what I tripped on, and it was my wife's necklace with her special key on it. I turned around toward the house, and saw three figures in the blaze on the roof. They all jumped down. One had on a black duster and a gray t-shirt on under it. He was wearing a black cowboy hat and black jeans. He had a guy next to him only wearing black jeans and a black vest. That one had a wild look in his eyes. The one to the right of the cowboy had on a black hoodie that covered almost all of his face, and cast a shadow on the rest only reveling his mouth. He had a black long bow with him so I assumed he was the one who shot at me. The crazy one put a device in his pants, and it went off. It played a weird tune. I felt sleepy suddenly, but then the crazy guy turned it off." explained Zero, "So then the cowboy started to yell at me about how he was from your guild, and they were here for revenge. I asked him where my wife was and he snapped his fingers. The crazy one pulled out a box and opened it. A magic circle came out and became like a screen. It showed my wife, and she was wearing all black, sitting in the lap of a man in full black armor. She looked darker, she had sneer on her face. Then she said the words that made me what I am today. She said that she didn't love me, she never loved me, and in fact she hated me now. She took off my ring and stomped it into the ground. She raise her had and showed her hand to me. Where the Fairy Tail guild mark had been, the Dark Frost mark replaced it. Then she denounced the Fairy Tail guild and the transmission ended. After that I couldn't move. The three rushed me and beat me to a pulp. I tried my damnedest to stop them, but I couldn't. They brought me back here, beat me again, and chained me up here. I have been here ever since." he said returning to his despondent state. He heard sniffling, Aria was crying. It was a full sob.

"I am sorry." she said quietly through sobs. "I'M SO SORRY!" she screeched. "I did this to you. That device that Witcher had. The crazy guy. It had a recording of one of my sleep songs. It was used to put you to sleep so we could steal your wife. Flint said he needed it to help him sleep. I had no idea. That damn cowboy lied to me, and now I am responsible for what happened to you. And Master's new girlfriend, Lucy. That was your wife. I wiped her memories and replaced them! Oh God!" she cried. Just then a hand touched her face. She looked up and Zero was there to embrace her. He had broken his shackles.

"I found a reason to live, to stop you from crying. You didn't know what you were doing. I can't forgive you right now, you indirectly cause the greatest sorrow in my life, but you are trying to make it right. So I can't be mad at you." he said in a sincere tone. His body was regaining warmth. He stood up and his tattered clothes moved with the cold draft that swept through the dungeon.

'We need to move fast. Tonight my Master is going to consummate his relationship with Lucy. By doing this he will make her his wife and queen." said Aria drying her tears. Zero's eyes seemed to be ablaze.

"Aria, I am going to need your help to get out of here." said Zero as he walked toward the door.

"But what about your wife? Shouldn't we save her?" asked Aria. Zero turned to her and a devilish smile grew across his face.

" I once told on of your grunts that if he or any one of his guild members went after Lucy again, I would destroy each and very one of them. I can't do it alone. A Guild Master is nothing without his guild. So I, Zero Scarlet, Master of the Fairy Tail guild will enlist the help of every one of my members." he said beaming. "Now comon, lets get out of here."


	26. Chapter 25

**Okay this is WAAAAAY shorter than I wanted it to be. I am running on little sleep and I want to make these last chapters as good as possible. I am doing you a favor in the long run. I don't want to halfass the big fights. You will get something substantial in a few days, Battlefield 3 is coming out tomorrow so I will preoccupied tomorrow. Than you for understanding. I love you all. **

"Welcome to Fairy Tail." said Mira in her usual manner when she heard the door creak. She looked up and saw Zero walking in with a strange girl. "Damnit Zero, how many times are you going to worry me to death and then just walk through the door!" said Mira in a huffy tone. Mira refrained from cursing most of the time, but did when she was emotionally stressed.

"Sorry Mira. But I don't have time at the moment. Summon every member of Fairy Tail, except Gildarts. We don't need him. Now." commanded Zero with a stern look on his face. Mira was going to ask where Lucy was, but decided to do as her Master had asked. She rung a bell that every Fairy Tail member knew to be a gathering bell. When everyone had been assembled, Zero got up on the stage. Erza, Gray, Natsu, Wendy, Angus, Gajeel, and Lily pushed to the front. Happy and Charle flew above the crowd. Zero cleared his throat, and spoke. "Earlier this week, my Lucy and I were kidnapped by the dark guild known as Dark Frost. I had made and enemy of them in the past and they came after me and Luce. They took Lucy in the night on our honeymoon, and me the next morning. They used a kind of sound magic to put me into a comatose state. They used the same kind of magic to erase all memories Lucy had of us, and replace them with false ones. She is currently a member of the dark guild, and will be made their queen. Now, I ask you. What will we do about this" asked Zero after his information had been received. His serious tone let everyone know what must be done.

"We will fight! Dark Frost will rue the day!" shouted Erza hoisting a sword in the air. Everyone else cheered and they got ready for the battle. Everyone got any kind of gear they might need. Armor, weapons, magical items, and other things were gathered and distributed. Erza, Gray, Juvia, Natsu, Mira, Gajeel, and Levy went onto the stage.

"What did they do to you! I'll make them pay!" said Erza as her eyes burned with hatred. Zero looked at her with a smile.

"Erza, I will fight my own battle against the people who did what they did to me. You are fighting for Lucy's sake. Remember that. They are a rather large guild from what Aria tells me. Oh and by the way this is Aria Bastion, she freed me in more than one sense." replied Zero coolly. He took of his tattered shirt and put on a white wife beater. He put on a thick yellow cotton shirt over it, and rolled up the sleeves. He left it unbuttoned as he put on a pair of blue jeans. Erza, Juvia, Wendy, and Levy's faces became red as he undressed in front of them. Gajeel got a smile on his face.

"So Its a war again. Reminds me of when I was on the receiving end of Fairy Tail punishment. Oh and why the dumb getup?" sneered Gajeel in a funny way. he was pumped for the fight.

"This is what I would wear when I worked on the farm, and I always felt comfortable in it. Also Lucy said it looks good on me, so maybe it will spark a memory inside of her." answered Zero rubbing his chin. He had the beginnings of a beard and wondered if it would interfere in Lucy's memories. He then remembered he didn't have time to waste shaving. "Alright people we need to get moving. Head on outside, I picked us all up a ride. Reedus, I will need you to paint the side of it for me." said Zero with a smile. The group walked outside to see a huge airship. It was like a ship that you would find in the water, but it had propellers on the masts and on the sides. It was rather large and consisted of wood and metal. On the front of the ship, it had a dragon head protruding to act as the bow. Reedus began to paint the Fairy Tail logo on over the Dark Frost symbol. On the stern of the ship there were three magic receptacles. It looked like the arm devices on the car that Erza drove. "I need two volunteers to help me pilot and power this thing. It almost drained me completely getting here. Comon lets see those hands." he said. Erza, Gray, and Aria raised their hands. "Well its my lucky day. Gray, alright lets go. Erza, we need you at top performance to win this fight. Dark Frost has quite the number of S-Class mages. Aria, are you sure?" said Zero with a chuckle.

"I'm sure, I may not be that strong in a physical sense. But I have lots of magical power." said Aria with a nod. She looked oddly confident. Zero grinned.

"Fine, but only Fairy Tail guild members are allowed on this boat. So what do you say? I owe you my life, and this is the greatest gift I can think to give someone." he said holding the stamp. Aria smiled and looked at her guild mark. What she was once proud of, she was now ashamed of. Her guild had done horrible things to this one man and countless others. She didn't want to be a part of that anymore. She held out her right bicep and Zero put the magic eraser on her arm. He then put the stamp on, it was a sky blue color. As the guild climbed aboard, Gray pulled Aria aside.

"Hey, what are we up against here? Who are the strongest mages in your guild?" he asked plainly. He wanted to see if they had a fair chance at victory. The old him would have just started a contest with Natsu to see how many they could beat up. He had matured beyond that now, he wanted strategy.

"Well aside from the Shadow Triad, which would be Witcher who is a speed and fire mage. Flint who is a re-equip mage who uses short range weapons like hatchets and knives. Kinder who is a deadly archer, he uses re-equip to make use of different arrows. The Big Five who are Haruse Tamazaki an ice and extrasensory mage, Esmeralda who uses combat style fire magic, Ian Blake who is an earth mage, Kenji Himaru who uses all elements and combat re-equip magic with swords only, and Toko Ikezawa who uses her Demon Card magic. Oh and the Master who uses water and ice magic." listed Aria. Gray sighed.

"Great, so about nine S and SS-Class wizards who will have lots of back up. Well I suppose we should get moving. Lets get this bird in the air." said Gray getting up onto the ladder.

The stillness of the main hall in the Dark Frost guild was terrifying. It was filled as it usually was, but no one was saying a word. Lucy sat on the man in dark armor's lap smirking. She just seemed so content. Her black tube top was a size away from ripping and her shorts followed the example set by the top. Her boots were black leather and up to her knees. Her hair was done in two pig tails tied up with black snowflake ponytail holders. The armored mad seemed to be grinning from ear to ear. "So you really think the Fairies will show Zalaz?" asked Lucy in a condescending tone. The man smiled.

"Oh yes, they will come. They stole an airship and they didn't try to take you. He is getting reinforcements all right. And we will be here waiting for him my dear. And when I beat him, we will begin our life together." said Zalaz looking at his stolen queen. His prize was quite the carnal feature, not lacking in anything. This would be a good day, war and sex. His favorite things in life. He heard the distinct beat of propeller blades and stood up setting his prize down beside his throne. The battle was almost upon him. He could taste it. "Get me the Shadow Triad and the Big Five, we have to welcome our guests properly!" he boomed with excitement.


End file.
